The Golden Dragon
by Shona-Ann
Summary: My first fanfiction, please R&R. Let me know if I should continue or not, any tweaks or advice would be great. Based in a third person. Sorry if it's rubbish!


The New Teacher

It was a slightly windy Monday morning. The monks, Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo were eating their breakfast when Dojo burst in looking nervous.

"Hey, sorry to spoil your morning but Master Fung has some bad news! He wants you to meet him at the Temple doors. Immediately."

Just as Dojo was about to lead them to Master Fung, Kimiko asked "What is it Dojo?"

Dojo, not really being able to answer her question just said "You'll find out when you get there."

After a few more mouthfuls and Dojo impatiently tapping his scaly fingers they went off to the temple doors.

"Master Fung, what is this bad news Dojo spoke of?" Omi questioned, perhaps Jack Spicer has gotten into the Shen-Gon-Wu, _oh no_! That would be most bad indeed!

Master Fung raised an eyebrow at the dragon. "Not bad news Omi, good, Dojo, however, refuses to accept it."

"Well then, can someone tell us 'cause I'm still starvin'! Hardly got to finish those beautifully fried eggs ..." Clay was almost drooling of the thought of it.

"Very well Clay, but I may ask you to not judge-" Master Fung started but didn't get to finish as Raimundo cut him off.

"So, what's the news?"

"Monks, you have a new teacher."

Omi was relieved to find the Wu hadn't been stolen but conflicted about the master leaving. "Who is it? What will happen to you? You may be old, but _I_ believe you can still teach!"

Master Fung almost smiled at the thought of Omi being so worried about him leaving the monks. No, there is still a lot of work to do; he won't be leaving _just_ yet. "I'll teach you when your new teacher is unavailable; her name is …Violet Young."

"WHAT!" Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay all looked at the old master as if he were insane. Omi looked disbelieving this could not be happening, he didn't even know Chase had a relative. Then again, just because they share the same last name doesn't mean they share the same blood.

"Violet will explain when she arrives, and yes, she is Chase Young's sister." Master Fung almost looked grim when speaking of Chase, but who could blame him? He'd turned Omi evil and almost destroyed the world as we know it.

"I told you it was bad." Dojo really wasn't happy with this new arrangement but what could he do? Go on strike?

"I don't want go against your choice, Master Fung but isn't Violet Young…evil?" Kimiko was wary of the master when speaking, almost afraid if he wasn't really her master.

Master Fung chuckled inwardly at the wary approach of words. They clearly didn't trust his judgment. "All your questions shall be answered when she comes."

Almost as if on cue, a knocking came from the doors behind the master. Master Fung opened them to reveal a girl, which looked no older than seventeen. She had shoulder length jet black hair with natural light curls at the bottom. Her side fringe just covered her eyes which were a brilliant blue with golden flecks. Just like her brother, her face shone with mischief and talent. Her facial features were that of her brothers. There was no doubt she was a Young. Her hands were small and petite, which matched her body figure well. Although she was well-built, very little muscle showed which give her a delicate look. Violet wore a rather amused and laid back expression, as if the monks were no threat to her, but inferior wannabes.

Master Fung took note of her laid back expression and wished he'd taught the monks enough to wipe said expression of her face. It made him feel slightly uneasy. "Violet it's good to see you, again."

Violet looked at the monks, amused at their shocked expressions. Well, she _is_ Chase's sister! What were they expecting, a blonde tall and radiant twenty-four year-old? The small yellow one, Omi, looked at Violet with somewhat familiarity. Perhaps he saw her as a second Chase? "You too, Master Fung."

"You look somewhat familiar…" He couldn't say where he'd seen her just that he had. Narrowing his eyes he pondered on where she had been all this time. Was she a spy for Chase or had she just taken a vacation? But, why had she come now, they did not need a new teacher!

Violet smiled a genuine smile at the smallest of monks. "I should do! When you were siding with my brother, Chase, you probably saw me every now and again."

Was this a confession? She just admitted to being in Chase's lair! She is a spy! "HA! So you _are_ on the side of evil!"

Violet walked past Omi still smiling, the others just watched their conversation, like a Ping-Pong match. "No, he's my brother, I'm allowed to see him if I want. Besides, I don't take _sides_, I neutral. Not good. Not bad."

"Yet, you're teaching us? Doesn't that mean you are helping us, the side of good? Or are you a _double agent_." Omi said the last words as if they were poison. She has to be evil. Like her brother! Yes, her brother may have been good once, but that's beside the point. And how come she looked so _young_?

Violet could have laughed at the idea of being a double agent. "True, but I need to be here, it's my duty."

Raimundo finally spoke up, this chick was really mysterious. Chase's little sister, our new master, neutral sided. "As what?"

Violet, noted the boy named Raimundo. Master Fung thought he was a leader, he's wrong; there can't _be_ a leader - not with Violet around! "The Golden Dragon."

The dragon part of her 'title' clicked. Dojo was a dragon, dragons were green and scaly. Well, one dragon wasn't but that was a Shen-Gon-Wu! "Not to sound disrespectful, ma'm, but you wouldn't be like the sapphire dragon…would you?"

"Clay, is it? No, I will not hunt you down and turn you into gold, but I will overcome the 'chore list' Master Fung has." No doubt it's a long one, too!

Kimiko thought it was a bit stupid of Clay to ask such a thing. The sapphire dragon was a Wu, not a person or a real dragon. Maybe her title is one like Raimundo's? Maybe she's a leader of some sort. "Could you explain what a Golden Dragon is then? Because I have no idea."

"Alright, listen carefully because I'm not saying this twice! The Golden Dragon is a person, which could be on the side of good or evil, who must keep both sides in balance. For example, when Wuya had fallen, a monk must fall or in this case an enemy must be realised - Chase." Violet noticed Omi seemed almost sad, maybe despite everything that's happened he still thinks of Chase as a possible ally? "I must make sure both sides are as powerful as the other and none is more…or less. It's a curse really; you never really know how to keep both sides happy without being biased. I found a way though. I grew up on the side of good but as Chase turned so did I, kind of, so I learnt both ways. Really helpful, although in the history of all Golden Dragons I'm the first to do it. The powers are cool though, I can raise the dead. Although only for a short time unless they just crumble and I can save a life within twenty-four hours of their death. I've got all the element abilities and I learn easier. I can do loads of cool things too, like destroying good and evil…" Violet saw their faces whiten and quickly added "Not like I would."

"That is a lot of responsibility." Omi stated, he never knew such a thing existed!

"Yeah, especially for someone who never earned any belts and always ran away. Not to mention hardly did a thing- always slacking off!" Dojo regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth.

Violet gave Dojo such a glare it could almost out-match her brothers.

"Ha ha…" Dojo smiled sheepishly then hid under Clays hat.

Raimundo couldn't believe his ears. If either of them slacked off, they'd get no-where! What makes her so special? "You didn't earn any belts but you got this far?"

Master Fung could see the disapproval in the four monk's eyes, they trained long and hard to get where they are. "Even though Violet never earned a belt, she was the best and quickest learner. Violet couldn't win a belt because of her destiny." With that Master Fung began to walk away. "Remember, young monks, you still have your chores to finish."

Chores, yey. "I'll put my stuff away and join you." Violet began to walk to her old sleeping area, unaware of a little yellow monk who following her.

Raimundo looked unsure; he didn't trust this 'Violet Young' so much. "Okay."

Violet walked through to where the monk's sleep. She sighed and trudged over to her original sleeping place years before. "Always empty, just like it's always been." She muttered and placed her backpack on the last empty bed.

Omi had followed her to the sleeping court as he wanted to make sure she wasn't placing a bug or something when he heard her mutter to herself. " Why has it always been empty?"

Violet didn't realise she was being followed and was startled to hear another voice other than hers. She turned to face the voice- Omi, typical, she thought dryly. He, just like the others don't trust me. "When I didn't win a belt I'd hardly sleep because I felt like a disappointment standing in the shadow of my brother. Sometimes I ran away, but I always came back in the end."

"Why would you run away if you were the Golden Dragon?"

Just as Violet was about to answer Clay stuck his head around the corner.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Master Fung wants the chores doing quickly, in case a Shen-Gon-Wu activates."

"I'll help." If there's one thing she can do right, it's chores.

Violet and Omi start the chores together; they perform moves Omi had learnt from Chase, the chores were done in no time.

Omi noted how similar Chase and Violet are. Their moves and timing are very precise! "You are just like your brother."

"And you're just like he told me, too. No wonder he treasured you." Violet smiled at the memory of Chase being so angry when he let Omi slip from his grasp.

"Really? What does he say then, Omi is destined to be evil or just that he has a big head." Raimundo didn't really like the way Violet had smiled just then.

Obnoxious git, Violet thought "No, he talks of Omi's reflexes and defences. He makes Omi sound as good as him and he isn't lying, Omi's very talented. Besides, what's wrong with big heads? All the best had big heads!"

Omi contemplated what Violet had said, was she lying or did Chase really think highly of him? "Chase taught me a lot, I'd say enough to bring him."

Dojo came in, he didn't like the way this conversation was going. He knew Violet favoured Chase, even now. "Good news guys, a new Shen-Gon-Wu has just revealed itself."

Kimiko opened the scroll and read the name of the Wu. "The Golden Dragon Link…" Everybody turned to stare at Violet.

Violet rolled her eyes. Of course it'd have to show up _now_. "I know what you're all thinking, and yes, it does have something to do with me."

Dojo finished reading. "The Golden Dragon Link is a bracelet that the Golden Dragon wears to reveal their stronger abilities."

"Surly she's dangerous enough!" Whilst he didn't know of Violet's full strength he was sure his statement was correct.

All Violet could do was stare at Raimundo. He had a point…

Master Fung decided to interrupt before Violet could think of something unnecessary and sarcastic to say. "You must hurry, Violet needs this Shen-Gon-Wu."

Dojo transformed and they all set off to a beautiful waterfall. Violet smiled as she remembered "Yeah, when Dashi hid it, he hid the Water Charm too…"

This caught Omi's attention "Why do you need a Water Charm if you can already perform the elements?"

Violet chuckled a little, so gullible." Not without the Charms I can't."

"So how many Charms are there?" Kimiko piped in.

"Too many."

"Oh look, it's a family get-together."

Violet looked to where Raimundo was pointing and sure enough, Chase Young, he brother was stood there. Almost casually. "CHASE!" Violet jumped off Dojo before they could fully land and ran over to Chase with a big stupid grin and engulfed him in a hug.

The others had just landed, when Violet released him from the suffocating hug he hadn't returned.

Chase looked at who had accompanied her. "Violet, you liar, you said you weren't training another Golden Dragon…"

"I'm not, I'm looking for my bracelet." Violet stated, looking innocent and sincere.

Chase, clearly not amused by Violets cheek, raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips slightly. "Funny."

"Chase Young, why are you here, I thought you didn't need Shen-Gon-Wu." Omi came over to where the two siblings were standing. He narrowed his eyes at Chase, then at Violet- clearly suspicious of the both of them.

Chase noticed Omi's behaviour and simply replied with, "I don't, I came to warn my sister of the Golden Dragon Raising." He may not like the young monks (minus Omi) but he cared for his sister and wished no suspicion to come of her.

"The what?" Clay asked, this day was just full of surprises.

"Basically, Violet will be weak and defenceless." Dojo answered, with an almost gleeful tone.

Just then, one very annoying boy genius lands, Jack Spicer, with (of course) his Jackbots.

"I've come for the Shen-Gon-Wu!" Jack proclaimed loudly, as if he actually stood a chance in getting it with Violet here. He, of course didn't know who Violet was yet and right now he didn't seem to care because Chase Young had caught his eye. "Chase, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm not here for you." Chase sounded as if he'd rather not be here at all. All he did was come to warn his sister, now he's surrounded by idiots.

"I can provide useful to you now! My Jackbot's are-"

"No." Chase shook his head, not wanting to hear about Spicer's stupid inventions.

"Oh," Jack seemed disappointed his all-time super-bad-guy didn't want to hear of his latest upgrades. Jack brushed it off concluding Chase would come around…eventually. Looking at spite and disgust at his enemies, he noticed an extra monk. "I see you have another loser, now there're five monkey losers."

"That loser is my sister." A definite coolness and a hint of defence in his voice.

Jack seemed almost lost for words at finding out Chase had a sister. This wasn't in his Chase Young fan book. "…I wasn't talking about her I was talking about Dojo…" He smiled weakly "Anyway, why is she with the monks and not you?"

"For Dashi's sake! Just because I'm with the monks it doesn't mean I'm good and just because I'm with Chase it doesn't mean I'm evil!" Violet lost her temper; stomping her foot; crossing her arms and pouting like a five year old who had their candy taken.

Chase raised an eyebrow at Violet's childish behaviour and decided to break the news now, in case she hadn't heard earlier. "The Golden Dragon Raising is soon."

"Fantastic." Violet had Given Chase a bored look, she didn't have her charms and she was going to be rendered useless in about two weeks.

"I'll help you under one condition." Chase

Knew his sister had a soft spot for him, maybe he could…

"What?" Violet narrowed her eyes, she loved her brother but he was evil and quite demanding. Not to mention a handful when in a mood.

Chase smiled menacingly. "Omi joins me by my side. Forever."

Violet looked at Chase with a 'you're not being serious' look. "Uh huh."

Chase pushed on. "Think about it Violet, you and me, side by side like when we were children. With Omi on our side, we'd be unstoppable. You'd never have to worry about another Rising."

Violet pursed her lips. Chase knew how to sell his offers preety well, but no, it was Omi's choice to join- not hers. Even if he did, she'd have to find another monk just as powerful, which isn't likely, and then the other monks will probably get all distressed about it and- "Ugh! Sorry Chase, too much to sort out and rearrange. Just thinking about it's giving me a headache."

Chase was rather disappointed to hear her decline, but held faith in his plan. "You'll come around."

"I'll join you Chase, you don't need that oversized cheese ball anyway! You've got MEEE!" Jack clung onto Chase and smiled largly at him. Chase just glared daggerd back.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back then." Chase pushed Jack off him and reached into his pocket. Taking out the Water Charm.

"Aw, Chase- you shouldn't have!" Violet took the charm happily and climbed back onto Dojo with the others (who'd been suspiciously quiet) and left a blushing you annoyed evil brother and a wannabe evil genious.

Back at the temple the monks are eating lunch supper when Master Fung comes in.

Master Fung noticed this and asked "How was the journey, successful- I see."

"For me, yeah! But these guys have been quiet ever since we got back…" Violet trailed off.

"Why ddin't you trade Omi for protection. A lot of people would. He offered to be by your side, help you, protect you and you declined. Why? You don't know Omi; it would have been easy for you to trade him away." Raimundo seemed fairly troubled by the scenario. The other monks seemed so, too.

"Like I said, it would be too much bother. I'd have to do a lot of work in order to balance thing out." This was true, but it wasn't the full truth of why she declined. Violet actually thought that it was entirely Omi's decision, and although she may love the idea of her brother helping her, good and evil must be balanced. This brought her to another issue. Even if she didn't want to admit it out loud, she knew that by training the monks she was in fact aiding the light. So she had to aid the dark too. But how? Perhaps she could give Jack Spicer a brain…


End file.
